Lady Ancalime
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Esta es la historia de la vida en Minas Tirith de la hija ficticia del senescal, Ancalime, al lado de su familia y amigos, como afrontaban las fuerzas oscuras de Mordor y se divertian. Fanfic inspirado mas en las novelas que en los libros.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este fue el primer fanfic que escribi, en el 2004, asi que ya ha llovido... por favor no sean muy duros con el. Procurare subir un nuevo capitulo cada semana.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, en su gran mayoria, el peronaje Ancalime si es de mi invencion, y mas adelante salen algunos mas, pero, en fin, si ven un nombre conocido ya saben que no es mio si no del gran profesor :) Esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningun dinero con ella. 

1° "Discusión en palacio."

Esa mañana estaba bastante nerviosa, y es que iba a hablar con mi padre, glup, de asuntos serios, sino, ¿porque otro motivo me habría dado una cita formal para la hora primera después del amanecer? Sospechaba (acertadamente) que deseaba discutir mi futuro, es decir, convencerme de aceptar por marido al mequetrefe de Duilin. No es que tuviera encono en su contra, simplemente no deseo casarme, y menos con un fulano que primero te ve con cara de borrego a medio morir y luego pide tu mano sin que tu sepas nada… Imbecil. Y a mi padre le pareció maravilloso que un príncipe de Morthond solicitara en matrimonio a su bastardilla, pero a mi o me gusto nada, y tras dos semanas de no muy sutiles indirectas de que lo aceptara ese día íbamos a hablar claramente del asunto.

Cuando entre padre me pidió muy cortésmente que desayunara con el, me beso y me pregunto como iba mi estudio sobre los residuos de los potes de la cocina, algo poco usual en el, pero apenas le hube contestado que genial me dijo:

-Hija, esta muy bien que conserves la sabiduría de tu madre, que Eru la haya acogido en su seno, pero, ¿que hay de tu vida como mujer? ¿Has pensado en casarte, tener hijos? Ya tienes edad.

-Claro, padre, tengo 20 años, otras, a mi edad, son abuelas...

-No te burles niña, que hablo en serio.

-Y yo también padre -la sonrisa que había en mis labios se esfumo- . Tu sabes que no siento inclinación a casarme, ni a tener hijos, y menos aun siendo tan joven.

-Findullas tenía tu edad cuando se caso conmigo.

-Y 12 años mas cuando se murió...

Al instante comprendí que me había pasado recordándole a padre la muerte de Findullas, por la expresión que hizo confirme que aun le duele. y yo no quiero sufrir así.

-Padre, yo...

-No tienes ningún derecho para hablas así de ella. ¿Entendido? ¡Ninguno!

-¡Tu tampoco tienes derecho de decidir mi vida!

-Yo pienso en lo que es mejor para ti, y pienso antes de hablar, eso es lo que debes aprender, Ancalime, a ser razonable.

-Lo soy, es por eso por lo que no quiero casarme sin amor, ¡solo porque el pretendiente es de linaje y se supone que debo hacerlo!

-¡Tu no sabes nada del amor! Eres una chiquilla egoísta que solo piensa en jugar con sus alambiques y sus flechas!

-Entonces, según tu, ¿que era lo que sentía por mi madre?

-¡Eso es diferente! Yo me refiero al amor a una mujer, a un hombre. Eres incapaz de amar como yo ame a ...

-¡Findullas? Vamos padre, aun la amas, siempre la amaste mas que a mi madre y sufres por ella, lo veo. ¿Ves porque no quiero amar?

-Eso es estupido y cobarde, Ancalime, si los Valar me dieran la oportunidad de volver atrás y elegir mi vida, a pesar de lo que he sufrido, volvería a elegir a Findullas, y a tu madre. Si, también ame a Telperien, y también sufro por ella, y solo Eru sabe como mi corazón pudo romperse dos veces.

-Padre, yo no soy como tu yo... soy...

Un clamor de trompetas de plata me saco de la embarazosa situación de no poder decirle a mi padre, ni a mi misma, quien era.

Corrí hacia la ventana para ver a mi salvador.

-¡Faramir! -grité y corrí hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera Ancalime! No me has contestado si vas a aceptar a alguien o no.

Padre tenia un gesto indescifrable, así que jugué a la segura, y casi atravesando el umbral, le dije:

-Si padre, lo haré... si ellos me aceptan a mi.

¡Genial! Había encontrado la respuesta perfecta, pensé, mientras corría descendiendo por la ciudad. Quería ver lo mas pronto posible a mi hermano, y avisarlo de que, para variar, padre no estaba de muy buen humor. Lo alcancé en el cuarto circulo.

-¡Fa...ra...mir! Uff... Lo siento Faramir... esta bien "sazonado".

-¡Como! ¿Esta muy enojado?

-No se... le he recordado la muerte de tu madre y de la mia.

-¡Que bárbara!

-Si, hasta nos hemos gritado y todo.

-¡Gritado!? ¿Padre ha gritado?

-Si, ambos; nuestras dulces voces deben de haberse oído hasta al Pellenor.

-Vaya-Faramir cambio su seriedad por una risa-¿Sabes, hermanita, que eres la única gondoriana que puede gritarle al señor y senescal sin perder la cabeza?

-Si- reí yo también-. Eso de salvar la cabeza en situaciones desesperadas se me da por línea materna. Bueno, al final no ha salido tan mal, he aceptado aceptar a alguien que me acepte.

-Vale. ¿Duilin sigue pretendiéndote?

-Si, el muy imbecil hasta me compuso un poema: "A tu alta figura / sacare un palmo de altura. /A tus ojos violetas / paseare en veletas" -nos reímos con ganas- Imagínate: el que esta de mi alto y vive a docenas de millas de la costa...

-Vive cerca del Ringlo.

-Ba, olvídalo, ya le tengo preparada una muy buena, jejeje.

-Eres malévola cuando te ríes así-me dijo con una amplia sonrisa-.

-Sabes que siempre seré benéfica contigo. Estoy muy feliz de ver que ni el mas feo de los orcos te ha hecho un rasguño.-Faramir suspiro y su gesto se torno triste-¿Que...

-Oh, Ancalime, he batallado con hombres; contra los haradrim.

-¡No...

-Desgraciadamente, si. ¿Y sabes lo que ello significa?

-Que se han aliado con el Sin Nombre... y que padre va a romper el enfadometro.

-Si... ¿Ya lo has inventado?

-Jaja, no, pero en eso estoy: debería medir la tensión de sus músculos faciales, o el fuego que hecha por los ojos...

-Desearía reírme de la vida como tu.-Faramir me miro tiernamente.

-Y yo desearía tener tu aplomo... -guiñe un ojo a mi hermano antes de que cruzara el umbral de la sala del trono- y padre desearía lanzar fuego como los dragones.

La puerta se cerró y yo doble el pasillo y comencé a subir los 120 escalones que conducen a mi hogar.

Los senescales han regido Gondor desde la desaparición del rey Earnur, hace casi mil años. Y los alquimistas han sido maestros de la sabiduría desde la separación de hombres y elfos, hace mas de tres mil años. Ambas estirpes, reales a su modo, han habitado en la ciudadela de Minas Tirith. Y desde que Ecthelion I reconstruyo la Torre Blanca hace 320 años, los 4 primeros pisos han sido hogar de los senescales; el 5° y 6° lo han sido de los mejores alquimistas del reino, y en el 7° piso solo puede entrar el senescal del reino.

O eso se cree. La verdad es que desde que mi madre me lo contó ardí en deseos de entrar a ver que había ahí. Hace 4 años, poco después de la muerte de mi madre invente una cera que no se adhiere a su molde y me fabrique una llave. Fue casi místico entrar ahí, para descubrir los secretos mejor guardados del reino: antiguos documentos en valinoreano y otras lenguas, bellos objetos antiguos entre ellos una esfera negra, lisa y muy resistente (lo descubrí al tirarla accidentalmente) a la que si miras profundamente te muestra escenas. y una linda aguilita de juguete.

Esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera Boromir ha entrado en el 7° piso.

En cuanto al 5° y 6° nadie quiere entrar, los tengo hechos un desastre: libros, polvos, cristales y vestidos tirados por doquier. Aun así, nunca pierdo nada.

Y no es que sea particularmente sucia, pero soy la única alquimista que queda en Minas Tirith, y no me doy abasto para recoger tanto. Cuando vivía mi madre el orden era aceptable, y supongo que cuando mis abuelos y mis tíos vivían aquí mi hogar era una impecable fabrica de pociones.

Pero todos ellos murieron en la peste de 2988. Mi madre se salvo dos veces de la peste de Mordor, una siendo pequeña y otra ya adulta, sobreviviendo a toda su familia, incluso a su reciente esposo.

Fueron dos desesperantes meses en los que su familia moría mientras el señor Denethor exigía la cura de la peste, pues su esposa, la princesa Findullas, la había contraí remedios de mi madre la mantuvieron con vida tres semanas mas, pero al final murió. El señor Denethor casi enloquece de dolor, y de ira.

Acuso ante el consejo de sabios a mi madre de haber envenenado a Findullas de Dol Amroth. Si por el hubiera sido, a mi madre le habrían cortado la cabeza sin mas miramientos. Afortunadamente, tuvo que acatar sus leyes, y el consejo encontró inocente a mi madre: los mismos remedios no pudieron salvar a la princesa ni a su familia la habían salvado a ella. Milagrosamente, según palabras del consejo. Yo creo que por haberse enfermado de niña.

Durante un tiempo, Denethor, señor y senescal del reino no pudo ver a Telperien, jefa de alquimistas, ni en pintura. Perdió por completo la fe en la alquimia.

Pero dos años después de enviudar se perdonaron, volvieron a tratarse e iniciaron una muy inusual y profunda amistad, y al final, el regente irascible, amargado y duro, y la templada y dulce alquimista se enamoraron.

Pero ni sueños de que pudieran casarse, hubiera sido igual o peor que cuando el rey Valacar de Gondor se caso con la princesa Vidumavi de Rhovanion alla por el 1400 y originaron la guerra de las estirpes, donde perdimos Umbar.

No había ninguna necesidad de una guerra civil con el Sin Nombre fortaleciendose.

Hasta Mithrandir se intereso en la vida personal de mi padre, y eso que nunca se ha llevado muy bien. Creo que mis padres hicieron votos secretos o algo así; cuando pregunte a mi madre suspiro y me dijo que lo que vale en la unión de dos personas es la pureza de la unión de sus corazones, no lo que opinara la gente.

Cuando pregunte a mi padre, gruño.

En estas reflexiones estaba sumida, apoyada en el alfeizar de mi ventana, cuando una piedrecilla me golpeo el rostro.

-¡Faramir! Pudiste haberme gritado.

-¡Lo hize!

-¿En serio?

-Tres veces. ¿Quieres bajar?

-No realmente. ¿Que quieres decirme?

-¡Cosas que no pueden comunicarse a gritos frente a toda la ciudad! ¡Baja!

-Vale, dame un minuto -fui al 6° piso, cerré, me senté, me impulse ¡y a bajar se ha dicho!-. ¡Yujuuu!

-Dijiste un minuto-Faramir sonrío y me incorporo-. Te ensuciaste el posterior.

-Si, es una lata-dije mientras me sacudía-andar siempre de violeta, pero ya ves, padre no me compra vestidos de otro color;"acentúan mis ojos".

-Pues hay gentes llamadas sastres, y las mujeres acostumbran ir a decirles como quieren que les hagan sus vestidos...

-Que flojera... ¿Que era tan importante para hacerme bajar 120 escalones?

-Decirte que padre ha ordenado que te arregles, porque hoy cenamos con Duilin y sus padres-solté un bufido de indignación-. ¿Tan malo es?

-Si, bueno, no se; nos llevábamos bien hasta que empezó a cortejarme... Bueno, no me dejan otra opción. Prepárate para un espectáculo esta noche, Faramir-me miro con asombro- uno muy bueno. Oye, ¿como te fue con padre?

-Bien, supongo. Estaba molesto, claro, y cuando le di el informe-se mordió los labios-actuó como si ... ya supiera todo lo que iba a decirle.

-¿No le asombro saber que Harad se unió a Mordor?-pregunte incrédula.

-No mucho. Parecía que era una amarga noticia que ya estaba esperando.

-¿Será adivino?-replique, aparentando ingenuidad; no quería revelar a Faramir mis sospechas sobre los dones proféticos de padre.

-No creo: por la sangre de Luthien, algunos de sus descendientes poseen algún grado de premonición. Pero es muy diferente a la adivinación.

-¿Solo por la pequeña porción de la sangre de Luthien?-intente cambiar el tema.

-No, también cuenta la sangre elfica. Pero solo da un instinto de premonicion: cosas como sentir que alguien querido esta en peligro, no saber si tus enemigos se alían, eso es adivinación. Y si no naces con ese don, solo lo puedes conseguir con malas artes-movió la cabeza-. No, creo que padre solo es muy inteligente, y previsor.

-Vale. -dije, mordiéndome la lengua para no decir mas.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, procurare subir uno nuevo cada semana. Los reviews son bienvenidos aunque no los pido: ustedes deciden si comentar o no y estan en su derecho de hacerlo. Contestare los reviews a la brevedad posible. **

Si las personas conocidas como Ethir y EgyptDiva/LiviaDrusilla leen esto; ya capte, no les gusto mi cuento, (problablemente a mi tampoco me gustaran los vuestros) ¿no creen que aprovecharian mejor su tiempo leyendo cosas que si les gusten? Porque yo no voy a desperdiciar mas del mio atendiéndoos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, en su gran mayoria, el peronaje Ancalime si es de mi invencion, y mas adelante salen algunos mas, pero, en fin, si ven un nombre conocido ya saben que no es mio si no del gran profesor :) Esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningun dinero con ella. 

**2° "TRATOS"**

Cuando cumplí 7 años mi padre deseaba que se me educara como una princesa de la corte, y mi madre como a una alquimista. Acordaron que estudiaría ambas cosas hasta que tuviera edad para decidir; así que pase 5 años corriendo de la escuela de bordado en el 2° circulo al penúltimo piso de la Torre Blanca para aprender matemáticas, hasta que a mis liberadores 12 años elegí ser una alquimista y pude mandar al diablo el bordado, la danza, los buenos modales y la música.

Odiaba particularmente las clases de flauta, así que lo primero que hize el día de mi 12° cumpleaños fue romperla contre mi rodilla y lanzarla al abismo que hay tras la ciudad.

Esto viene al caso porque en el colegio de buenos modales me enseñaron todo lo que una buena doncella debe hacer para conseguir marido; y a partir de ahí pude deducir todo lo que una mala doncella debe hacer para no conseguir marido, de lo que di una soberbia muestra la noche de mi compromiso con Duilin.

Baje al comedor con el tétrico traje negro que use en el funeral de madre y que mostraba (atrevidamente) mis tobillos (había crecido desde que lo estrene), me había pintado el rostro y llegue riendo estrepitosamente con media hora de retraso.

-Buenas noches, padre-dije en voz muy alta-. Saludos, príncipes de Muerthind.

-Morthond-me corrigió mi prospecto a suegro.

-Como sea-repuse con desden-. Vamos a atacar este rico pollo-dije sentándome mal-.

-Sabes perfectamente que es codorniz.-me susurró Faramir y le guiñe un ojo.

-¿Ji a que ebemogs el jonog de su guisita?-pregunte con la boca llena.

-Pues nuestro hijo Duilin desea casarse.-respondió mi "suegro"

-¡Yujuu! Que bien. Más vino copero... ¡mas, no seas tacaño!

-¿Acostumbra beber mucho vino, señora?- "suegro" se mostraba enfadado.

-No, prefiero algo más fuertecito, como hidromiel... Pero lo que por nada del mundo podría dejar es el tabaco. Ah, no fumo mucho, solo unas 6 o 7 pipas al día. -añadí viendo su asombro.

-No hagan caso a mi hija, señores, es muy bromista.-dijo padre, con voz y gesto helados.

-Uy, si, me encantan las bromas. ¡Y cuando los guardias me ayudan se pone bárbaro! ¡Jajajajaja! Hace poquito pillamos a Damrod, lo llevamos en hombros al Anduin-dije dando puñetazos en la mesa y con las lagrimas corriéndome por las mejillas- ¡y lo lanzamos a medianoche! ¡jajaja! ¡Y desnudo!

-¡Desnudo!-salto mi "suegra".

-¡Si! ¡Y con lo fresco que ha estado el clima! Cogió un resfriado que lo tiene hecho una bola de mocos, jajaja, ¡y verdes!-este ultimo corono mi exfuerzo: Faramir me miraba con una sonrisa ligera, padre estaba impasible, mis "suegros" horrorizados y Duilin desconcertado, me dijo:

-Bueno, pero cuando nos mudemos a Morthond algunas cosas cambiaran...

-Puede.-lo ataje- Pero yo no voy a dejar de salir todos los sábados con los soldados de juerga... Tampoco creo poder dejar a Damrod. ¿No te molesta queridito?

-¡No que va!-exclamo colérico su padre-Y los domingos, ¿que hace la virtuosa damisela?

-Ese día casi nada; como duermo la borrachera hasta las 3 de la tarde y cuando me despierto tengo una jaqueca y un mal humor infernales... En fin, ¿cuando es la boda?

-¡Nunca!-grito mi ex-suegra.

-¡Madre!

-¡No hijo! Tu te mereces una doncella respetable no esta... -una mirada mas bien de interés de mi padre la cortó. Su marido salto a salvar la situación.

-Calma, mujer. Señor Denethor, con todo respeto, no creo que sea conveniente que nuestros hijos se casen.

Padre, imperturbable, asintió y le hizo ademán de que se retiraran.

-Con su permiso.- dijeron, y se marcharon ¡para no volver!

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en mis labios.

Y se borró al ver la expresión de mi padre.

Repentinamente los aplausos de mi padre quebraron la quietud del comedor.

-Magnifico, Ancalime, realmente soberbio.-me pareció distinguir una fugaz chispa de asombro en sus ojos- Te has deshonrado a ti misma, puesto en ridículo a tu padre y avergonzado a tu hermano, todo en pocos minutos.-Faramir se veía mas preocupado que avergonzado- Te has burlado maravillosamente de una noble familia, te vas a reír mucho. Pero dime, ¿que vas a hacer cuando seas una vieja solitaria y sepas que nadie llorara tu muerte? ¿Cuando no tengas a nadie a quien legar tu adorado conocimiento y sepas que va a morir contigo?

Eso me dolió.

-¿Te vas a reír?

-Mejor reír que llorar.

-Debería azotarte, Ancalime-dijo con enfado-. ¿Eso te haría gracia?

-Eres mi padre y no voy a defenderme.

Se desabrocho el cinturón.

-¡No padre, espera!-salto Faramir-¡Hay otros modos de corregirla!

-¡No te metas en esto Faramir! -lo miro con desaprobación-¡Le estas dando la razón! Si Boromir estuviera aquí, estaría conmigo.

-Boromir tiene un carácter muy impulsivo...

-¡No critiques a tu hermano para defender a esta malagradecida!

-Ella también es mi hermana, y tiene sus motivos para actuar así. Reflexiona padre; si Boromir fuera mujer, ¿le impondrías un marido?

-Si Boromir fuera mujer seguiría siendo una buena hija, obediente y agradecida. -padre dio un paso hacia mi con el cinto en la mano y Faramir salto delante de mi para protegerme- Apártate Faramir, Ancalime tiene que entender que no puede comportarse así.

-No padre, si vas a azotarla a ella tendrás que azotarme a mi primero.

Padre dio un paso mas, yo solté un "Nooo" y Faramir alzó la mano.

-Una última cosa padre. ¿Le harías esto a Ancalime si Telperian estuviera viva?

Padre se paro en seco, la ira contraía su rostro.

-¡Malos hijos!-soltó al fin- No se conforman con causarme penas, también me recuerdan las del pasado. ¡Sea pues! Si esta hija mía quiere vivir y morir sola como un perro que lo haga: no me cuidare mas de ello.

Y caminando serenamente, salio del comedor.

Faramir se volvió hacia mi. Su rostro mostraba el dolor que le habían causado las ultimas palabras de padre. Nos miramos en silencio un momento; yo no sabía si estaba triste, asustada o aliviada.

-Gracias-dije al fin-. Me has salvado de una azotaina... y de un matrimonio forzado-Faramir negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-De la azotaina te ha salvado tu madre, y a mi también. Y del matrimonio forzado tu propio valor.

-No es así, si tu no me hubieras ayudado quien sabe que podría haber hecho... ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

-No. Has hecho lo que debías hacer: tu felicidad y tu futuro estaban en juego. Solo que no era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Tienes razón-admití-. Me deje llevar por... la estupidez.

-Mithrandir me dijo una vez que ni siquiera los mas sabios conocen el final de todos los caminos-se detuvo y miro a lo lejos-. Quizá era esta la única manera de que padre respetara tus decisiones. ¿Porque lloras pequeña?-dijo y me abrazo.

-Porque soy una tonta-dije enjugándome las lágrimas- y por... mamá.

Mi hermano me abrazo hasta que me calme por completo. Cambiamos una mirada que valía por mil "te quiero". Con una mano en mi hombro me condujo a mis habitaciones, me beso y me dijo:

-¿Sabes? Cuando dijiste aquello de los mocos verdes, por un segundo, me pareció que padre sonreía.

-¿En serio?

-Si. - dijo cerrando la puerta y dejándome desconcertada.

El día siguiente trabaje como loca y no hable con nadie, cuando en la noche sentí hambre me comí unas arrugadas manzanas que encontré bajo mi cama. Con el nuevo amanecer salí a tomar aire fresco.

-¡Princesa!-me grito la voz de la única persona que me llama así.

-¡Beregond, viejo! -dije yendo a el y estrechándole la mano- ¿Que hay?

-Lo de siempre.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Pero, que paso contigo? Antenoche vi pasar al señor Denethor hecho una furia con el cinto en la mano, y no soy el único: corren rumores de que estas en las Casas de Curación por la golpiza que te dio tu padre. ¡Me alegro de ver que no es cierto!

-Para nada-dije con disgusto-. Y si lo hubieran visto con la mano en el pomo de la espada dirían que me mato, me cortó en trocitos y me dio de alimento a los perros.

-Ya sabes como es la gente. Hay quien cree que estas completamente loca y que deberían enviarte a las Casas de Curación con los demás lunáticos; con eso de que dijiste a los príncipes de Mothond que arrojas gente a los mocos verdes... - dijo tanteándome, Beregond, como todo buen guardia, es un poco chismoso.

-Si el Anduin corriese a la velocidad de las habladurías no habría modo de cruzarlo. Pero si, he hecho una escenita que no se olvidara en un buen tiempo - le conté- y cumplió con su cometido. ¿Ya se fuero los príncipes de Morthond?

-Si, salieron como perseguidos por los espectros ayer al alba. Y fue una desgracia para mi suegra.

-¿Como? - pregunte curiosa

-Veras, la señora Duilwen había encargado a mi suegra una docena de cojines; como tiene fama de gran bordadora, y como los quería listos para cuando se fueran contigo, mi esposa y cuñadas le ayudaron y ya tenia listos 5 , pero la señora se fue y perdimos un buen negocio.

-Oh, viejo, lo siento, es mi culpa... -la idea me atravesó como un rayo- Oye, ¿son lindos? ¿Como para ser de mi familia?

-Si, son muy primorosos- dijo extrañado.

-Entonces el negocio no esta perdido-reí-. ¿Cuanto te iban a dar por ellos?

-Cuatro mirian* cada uno.

-Tráemelos, yo te daré 5.

-¡Pero princesa! Tu no tienes ese dinero.

-Cierto. Pero las admiradoras de mis hermanos lo tienen. Y nos lo darán.

(*onza de plata, la mayor moneda gondoriana, 4 cannath=1 mirian. Dato de Tolkien.)

En una semana la venta de las almohadas de "mis hermanos" estuvo lista; para darle mayor realismo me dormí en ellas tres días, pero eso si, les quite mis cabellos.

El mejor trato lo hize con Minya de Lossarnach, me pago 15 mirian por la almohada que "abrazaba, besaba y babeaba" su adorado Boromir. Las otras 4, vendidas con mucho tacto a los 4 puntos cardinales del reino me redituaron, ya pagado Beregond, 20 mirian y mucha felicidad a cada afortunada compradora del cojín de Faramir, quien por cierto, se divirtió bastante con la historia.

-¡Quince onzas de plata por el cojín de la mujer de Beregond! ¿No te dan remordimientos Ancalime?- me pregunto medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Ni poquitos. Ella era la que formaba un corro con sus amigas y me cantaban "pequeña bastarda" hasta que me ayudaste a darles su merecido.

-Si, supongo que a ninguna le gusto.

-Eso crees tu; su hermana me dio 10 por tu cojin.

Faramir negó con la cabeza y no hablamos mas del asunto.

Y al día siguiente, 1° de junio llego Boromir, y padre, que me había ignorado todo el tiempo me mando decir a los trompetistas que tocaran a rebato. Lo hize y fui al encuentro de Boromir, que regresaba de una misión secreta. Lo halle en el 5° círculo, hablando con Faramir.

-¡Que gusto verte huesitos!-dijo abrazándome, luego me paso el brazo alrededor del cuello, me bajo la cabeza y me dio los habituales coscorrones, no demasiado suaves.

-A mi también me alegra verte Boromir- dije casi sin aire.

_No me gusta regresar de una mision sin portar un trofeo, como esta vez- dijo, un poco triste-. Pero no voy a llegar con las manos vacías frente a padre-siguió con una gran sonrisa-. Le voy a llevar un saquito de huesos.

Y me levanto en vilo entre los vítores de la gente, y sin dejar de caminar me lanzo al aire, me atrapo de nuevo, cargándome como estola en torno a su cuello.

-No Boromir, bájame, esto no es divertido.

-No seas aguafiestas.

-¡Ya Boromir, suéltame!-dije retorciéndome y termino cargándome como un saco.

-No no. A padre le gustara que le entregue un trofeo tan hermoso como tu.

-No Boromir, no-el saludaba a la gente-. Óyeme, padre esta enfadado conmigo.

-Es cierto Boromir-le explico Faramir-. No le ha hablado en 9 díaz.

-Uy, ¿Que hiciste?-pregunto cargándome como un bebe.

-Mande al diablo a Duilin. ¿Ya?

-Con ese genio no vas a conseguir marido.

-Como si lo quisiera.

-Eso dicen todas.

-Ya llegamos Boromir-Faramir lo detuvo-. En serio: no es buena idea llevarle Ancalime a padre.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, yo lo arreglo.-y entro conmigo a la sala del trono.

-Los valar te guarden, padre-dijo, llegando frente a el y soltándome con poca delicadeza.

-¡Hijo mío!-padre se levanto a abrazarlo, yo me coloque junto a Faramir.

Nos sentamos todos. Padre me vio feo. Boromir capto la mirada.

-¡Oh padre! Me entristece verte enojado-dijo, agarrándole la mano-. Dime quien te hizo enojar y yo lo castigare.

Faramir y yo nos alarmamos un poco.

-No estoy enojado, hijo querido. Estoy triste a causa de tu hermana.

-¿De Ancalime?- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿Que ha hecho padre?

Padre agito la mano delante de si, como para alejar malos pensamientos, pero viendo la insistencia de Boromir, dijo:

-Se niega a madurar.

-Todavia es una niña padre, y esta un poco loca, pero conforme crezca se le quitara, y si no, con lo bonita que es, no faltara quien quiera casarse con ella, que ya aceptara a alguno-padre movió la cabeza-. Vamos padre, dame un gusto reconciliándote con Ancalime.

Padre se convenció y me dijo:

-Ven aquí hija mía - nos abrazamos-. La fuerza de la sangre es mas importante de lo que se cree. Ven tu también Faramir, y Boromir. ¡Hijos amados!-dijo mirándonos con profundo amor- Boromir, cuéntame como resulto el asunto que te encomendé.


	3. Chapter 3

_NOTA: ¡Hola, lectores! (y/o lectoras jaja) Lamento el retraso con que os subo este capitulo, pero se me habia olvidado :( lo siento, pésima memoria y exceso de trabajo. Prometo procurar ser mas puntual. Un lector (o lectora, nuevamente) me hizo notar que no les habia dicho que el nombre de Ancalime no me lo invente yo, algo que seguramente ya habrian deducido. Es una palabra del idioma ficticio "quenya" inventado por el autor (casi honrado inventor) del genero "fantasy" J.R.R. Tolkien, que significa "la mas luminosa". El nombre lo lei no recuerdo donde, y me gusto, en los escritos de Tolkien es el nombre de la séptima reina de Númenor, la primera en ejercer el poder, nacida en 873 s.e. y muerta en 1285 s.e. si mal no recuerdo, y ya puestos en plan erudito puedo añadiros que fue hija de Tar Aldarion, un rey fanatico de la navegacion, y de Efendis, la primera en usar (y poner de moda jajaja) una joya engarzada en una diadema en el centro de su frente. Esta Ancalime fue hija unica de su padre y por ella fue modificada la ley de sucecion de Numenor (bastante parecida a la ley Sálica de los romanos), se caso ya medio viejona con su pariente Hallacar, que la habia cortejado cuando en sus mocedades pastoreaban, borregos, creo. (hasta le pusieron el apodo de Emerwen Aranel, princesa pastora) Mas tarde tuvo desaveniencias con su marido respecto a los cambios por ella implantados en cuanto a politica exterior: suspendio el apoyo a los elfos de la Tierra Media y podria decirse que bajo su gobierno comenzaron a separarse. El heredero de esta reina se llamo Anarion. Pero como estas notas se pasan de largas, mejor aqui le corto y cuando tenga un tiempito desempolvo los archivos del recuerdo y os subo un cuento de los padres de esta reina que escribi hace muchos ayeres (como esta misma historia). Ahora si, van el disclaimer y el capi._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, en su gran mayoria, el peronaje Ancalime si es de mi invencion, y mas adelante salen algunos mas, pero, en fin, si ven un nombre conocido ya saben que no es mio si no del gran profesor :) Esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningun dinero con ella. 

3° "El séptimo piso."

Desde que el rey Eldacar El Que Reino Dos Veces expulso a los rebeldes partidarios de la pureza de sangre allá por 1470 al mas lejano de nuestros puertos, este se convirtió en nuestro enemigo y nos mantuvo continuamente en jaque.

Pero desde hace 38 años que mi padre y el héroe Thorongil les quemaron el puerto y los barcos, respectivamente, no nos han molestado en lo mas mínimo.

Me refiero a Umbar, y el hecho de que no diera señales de vida preocupaba a padre. A mi me parecía magnifico que nos dejaran en paz, pero Faramir me explico que la aparente inactividad de Umbar no podía presagiar nada bueno ("La madera puede arder, pero los árboles no dejan de crecer"). Por eso padre había enviado secretamente a Boromir a esa incubadora de guerras, a que averiguara que ocurría.

-Trabajan como hormigas padre-declaraba Boromir a media discusión-. Están construyendo una de las escuadras mas formidables de la Tierra Media; solo las naves de tío Imrahil podrían hacerles frente. Su gobernante, Calimmacil, que osa llamarse rey se burla de nuestro poderío y fanfarronea que en breve se sentara en el trono de Earnur!-Boromir pego un puñetazo-.

-Muchas palabras y pocas acciones- exclamo padre con aparente indiferencia-. ¿Que le impulsara a jactarse de ese modo?

-El maldito renegado no declara nada, pero su pueblo murmura que su señor es un gran hechicero, solo porque una vez desapareció. ¿Crees eso padre?

-Ya lo creo-padre rió amargamente-. ¿Y no notaste nada extraño en sus atavíos?

-No...

-¿Nada? ¿Ninguna cadena medio oculta?

-¡Si, le pendía del cuello y se perdía bajo su ropa y continuamente

-Tocaba donde debía terminar.

-¡Exactamente padre! Pero, ¿como supiste?

Faramir y yo intercambiamos una sombría mirada.

-Ya soy viejo, hijo, y conozco a mis enemigos. Calimmacil esta recibiendo apoyo de Mordor, no queda ninguna duda. Pero, ¿Umbar apoyara a Mordor?

-Tendrían que hacerlo...

-Aun te faltan cosas por aprender Boromir. Mordor ayuda a Umbar para contar con su auxilio, y Umbar quiere recibir sin dar nada a cambio. ¿Quien se saldrá con la suya? Depende de la ambición de Calimmacil, si su ambición gana, Mordor gana y nosotros perdemos: ese es el juego. Y la 1° jugada ya esta hecha. Escuche bien lo que les diré, y mucho cuidado de ir a contárselo a nadie-padre nos miro a Faramir y a mi-. Se que el Sin nombre ha recuperado al menos dos anillos de poder.

Estupefacción general.

-¿Como lo sabes?-murmuro Faramir.

-Lo se y me basta. Y ha ofrecido uno a Calimmacil y el imbecil lo ha aceptado. Sabe como funciona, pues su estirpe se remonta a Castamir el Usurpador, pero se cree lo bastante fuerte para usarlo, ya que eso es lo que pende de su cadena. El anillo lo vencerá, y entre mas pronto pero para nosotros, puesto que mas pronto obedecerá a Mordor.

-Pero... ¿El no tiene el único, verdad?-balbuceo Boromir.

-No, todos los sabios están de acuerdo en que el único no volverá a aparecer... aunque si sucediera nos daríamos cuenta.- padre rió quedamente.

-¿Y cual es el juego de Calimmacil?-pregunto Faramir.

-Conquistarnos y desafiar a Mordor. Mientras mas resista Umbar mas tiempo tenemos antes de que el Sin Nombre nos caiga encima, y entonces ¡quien sabe!

Con tan alegre perspectiva me había ido a dormir. Tres golpecitos en mi puerta me despertaron.

-¿Eres tu Faramir?-bostecé y abrí la puerta.

-Si-entro-. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Faramir: es media noche.

-Lo se, pero, todo lo que sabia padre... necesito una segunda opinión.

-¿No se te ocurrió hablar con Boromir?

-Si, y me ha dicho que pienso demasiado y que me vaya a dormir.

-Sabias sus palabras...

-Déjate de bromas. Padre sabía demasiado para ser fruto exclusivo de su inteligencia.

-¿Y que hay de la adivinación?-dije, tratando de evadir el tema.

-Padre no nació adivino.-dijo muy serio y mirándome a los ojos-Ancalime, temo que padre este usando artes oscuras.

-No, son piedras- dije con resignación; si Faramir empezaba a creer que padre hacia brujerías había llegado la hora de hablar.

-¿Como dices?

-Mira: no te vayas a subir por las paredes, pero creo que padre usa una piedra vidente.

-¿Quee?!

-Una piedra vidente, una palantir. "Siete estrellas, siete piedras y un árbol blanco." ¿Te suena?

-¡Claro! Pero las piedras se han perdido, en las guerras...

-Quizá. Pero juraría por los Valar -Faramir soltó un respingo- que padre tiene una, en el 7° piso.

-¿Como supiste?

-No con brujerías-reí-. Encontré la puerta prohibida y la manera de abrirla.

-¿Que encontraste...-murmuro boquiabierto, y no pude evitar sentirme complacida- pero si nadie...

-Bueno, en realidad todo se lo debo a Boromir, y Mithrandir me dio la buena pista. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Boromir me encerró en el armario secreto?

-¿Luego de que le pusieras arena en la cama?

-El me arrojo al Manantial, pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Recuerdas que me encontraron hasta avanzada la noche, y gracias a Mithrandir. ¿Nunca te preguntaste que hacia en el 6° piso?

-Dijo que oyó tu voz...

-Lo dudo; el me despertó, hacia mucho ruido moviendo cosas por todos lados y murmuraba "hay que nombrarla para que aparezca" y palabras extrañas. Fue entonces cuando lo llame, ¡pego un brinco como nunca vi! pero en cuanto me vio por la cerradura se alivio y grito por ayuda.

-Y todos los que te buscábamos subimos y tu madre te saco.

-Siii, estaba furiosa, y había una gran confusión; yo veía por la cerradura, la vi coger las llaves del llavero-una placa incrustada en la pared- y Mithrandir también. El llavero tiene una larga inscripción en valinoreano, que incluye la palabra "puerta". Mithrandir se acerco sigilosamente y la presiono, pero nada paso -Faramir abrió la boca-. Espera, así supe que había que mencionarla, pero quizá no puerta y no en valinoreano: porque nosotros no lo hablamos. Pero la inscripción contiene, en orden y separadas, todas las letras de la palabra "cerradura", y si las aprietas todas juntas - las apreté fuerte y la inscripción giro a un lado descubriendo una cerradura- pasa esto. ¿Te acuerdas de mi cera inadherible? La use para hacerme un molde, y una llave -añadí, sacándola de un florero-. Ya puedes cerrar la boca para que entremos.

-¿Tu?... Increíble...- movió la cabeza-¿Y entraste a pesar de la prohibición?

-Yo diría que por, y ¿que querías que hiciera luego de trabajar tanto? ¿Ponerme la llave de arete?-dije, metiendo la llave, dándole vuelta y empujando con todas mis fuerzas, para que se abriera- Ven.- Faramir dudaba- ¡Oh, vamos! Tienes que ver la palantir.

Faramir asintió, cogió una antorcha y me siguió hasta la mesita donde estaba la esfera negra: la examino detenidamente.

-Parece ser una piedra vidente, pero, ¿como asegurarnos?

-Si la miras con mucha concentración te muestra escenas...

-¿La has usado?- me pregunto con tono severo.

-No exactamente-respondí retorciendo un mechón de mi cabello-. La 1° vez que la vi no sospechaba que era, y me puse a examinarla con tanta atención como a las otras cosas- señale los estantes de la amplia estancia- y de repente me fascino, y no pude dejar de mirarla, y solo pensaba "que será esto". Entonces dio vueltas y me mostró un elfo imponente que trabajaba en una extraña fragua...

-¿Sabes lo que has visto?-dijo mi hermano, entre serio y admirado.

-La hechura de la palantir, supongo...

-¿Sabes quien la ha hecho?

-No.

-Feânor, en Aman, antes de la desaparición de los Dos Árboles.

Era mi turno de asombrarme.

-¿Y que paso después?

-Me canse de verlo y... salí, fue extraño, y difícil. Parecía como si la esfera no quisiera que dejaran de mirarla... eso me asusto un poco... pero volví a verla, en otras ocasiones... pero no tanto tiempo, creo, y casi no desde que deduje que era.

-¿A sabiendas de que era una palantir la has usado?-me pregunto muy serio.

-Si.

-¿Sabes que es peligroso?

-No, bueno, quizá. Me asusto que fuera difícil, pero siempre podía entrar y salir y no la use mucho, en especial desde que note que es un poco... adictiva.

-Has hecho algo extremadamente peligroso Ancalime. ¿Sabes donde están las otras palantir?

-Las viejas historias dicen que aquí, claro, en Osgiliath, en Minas Ithil, en Orthanc, en Amon Sûl, en Emyn Beriad y no recuerdo donde mas.

-Con esas basta. Seguramente el Sin Nombre tiene la de Ithil. Y de haberte visto, te habría capturado.

-¿Capturado?!

-Si, estabas usando una magia muy poderosa y antigua: tanto que ya ningún hombre sabe lo que puede hacer con ella, pero sin duda El no te habría hecho nada bueno. -me puso las manos sobre los hombros- Escúchame Ancalime: no quiero que vuelvas a usarla, ¿de acuerdo?

-Padre la usa...-dije avergonzada.

-Padre tiene mejor mente que tu y yo, y aun así no creo que el deba usarla tampoco.

-Pues ve y díselo...

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacerlo.

-Si, vale, nos encerraría en un calabozo... ¿que podemos hacer?

-Esperar que no la use más. No creo que la use mucho-dijo cerrando los ojos-. El sabe mejor que nadie sobre la palantir, yo solo se lo que aprendí de Mithrandir, cuando en la visita a la que te referiste pidió a padre ver esos documentos antiguos-se acerco a hojear un fajo-. Algunos de estos documentos-corrigió-.

-No lo sabía... ¡Espera! El debía saber que estaban guardados aquí, por eso intentaba entrar aprovechando la confusión...

-Probablemente tengas razón.

-Vaya con el viejo Mithrandir. -sonreí- ¿De que tratan estos documentos?

-Muchísimas cosas: la Akallabêth, la cronología de los reyes de Numenor, este no lo entiendo, esto es sobre la fundación del reino...

Faramir estaba fascinado por los tesoros del 7° piso. El sabe mas que yo y me explico que eran la mayoría de los artículos que yo no conocía.

-¡Oh! El anillo de bodas de Silmariên: fundadora del linaje de Anduniê- decía contemplando embelesado la bella sortija grabada-... ¡La corona de Anarion! ¡Y la de su reina!

-Si, esa me queda muy bonita.

-Estos objetos no son juguetes Ancalime.- me reprocho.

-¿Que serán estos ovalitos?-dije mostrándole una cajita de mithril llena de ellos.

-¡Semillas del Árbol Blanco! No creí que quedara ninguna...

-Ups, un día se me cayo una al abismo...

-No tienes remedio... ¿en que estas sentada?

-Es solo un gran trasto de piedra; quizá aquí tiraba la basura Elendil-dije sonriendo.

-En absoluto, es la maceta en que Isildur transporto el Árbol Blanco de Numenor a la Tierra Media.

-Vaya-dije parándome-. Solo nos falta encontrar por aquí los huesos de alguien.

-No creo, todos nuestros nobles antepasados están sepultados en Rath Dinen.

-Oye: ¿ya viste el águila de felpa? ¿de quien crees que sea?

-No tengo ni idea-dijo riendo-. Pero no puede tener mas de 100 años. ¿Como supiste que padre entraba aquí?

-Hace como 3 y medio años, era de madrugada y yo estaba despierta buscando una pócima productora de aire bueno y de repente padre apareció, se enojó, me dijo que limpiara...

-No es mala idea, parece que paso un huracán allí abajo.

-... y que me durmiera temprano. Así que la siguiente vez que lo oí subir me hize la dormida, se tardo como una hora, luego yo entre y la palantir estaba caliente.

-¿Viene frecuentemente?

-Que yo me de cuenta, solo unas tres veces al mes.-Faramir pareció sopesar las veces, aparentemente, creía que eran muchas- ¡Pero hay otra cosa! ¿Ves esa estatua de Amandil sentado en su trono? Bueno, si le picas los ojos a Amandil la estatua se abre.-lo hize y la mitad superior de la estatua giro limpiamente, descubriendo una escalera-. Este pasaje tiene dos salidas: una es ese refugio de pastores con pozo que esta cerca de la ciudad, al sur, y la otra sigue adelante, se abre en el extremo sur del Rammas Echor, cerca del Harlond.

-¿Como descubriste este pasaje? -me pregunto mirándome con mucho interés.

-Este... -me sentía abochornada- pues la escultura es muy vivida, sobre todo los ojos, parece que te miran. Y una noche me dieron miedo, y se los pique para convencerme de que era de piedra... y se abrió.

Continuara...

Notas finales: gracias por leer, ojala os divierta, jaja, esto lo subo pensando en algun friki como yo que le guste hacer honor del slogan de la pagina y "dejar volar su imaginacion."


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: ¡Hola gente que tiene la gentileza de leer este cuento! Ya se abran dado cuenta de que es un cuentito bien ligth y sin pretensiones, para pasar el rato. Ojala lo disfruten. Y lamento mucho el retraso, mi disculpa es que trabajo como afroamericana, osease, como negra.

Disclaimer: El señor de los anillos y toda la parafernalia que lo acompaña pertenecen a Ludovico Ariosto… (5 segundos en lo que proceso sus caras de WTF!) … ah, no, ¿verdad? Es al profe Tolkien ;)

4° Estallan los problemas

Seguimos curioseando; estábamos tan entretenidos que las trompetas que anunciaban el alba nos sorprendieron en la estancia prohibida: salimos de ahí como perseguidos por los espectros, apenas con tiempo de ponernos presentables para el desayuno.

Padre hecho una inquietante mirada a las ojeras que traíamos Faramir y yo, pero a diferencia de Boromir no dijo nada.

-Uy... que caras traen. -dijo en cuanto salimos al patio del manantial-. ¿Que, no pudieron dormir pensando en todas las horribles criaturas que caerán sobre nosotros?

-Yo no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.-declaró muy honestamente Faramir.

-Y yo me pase la noche en el retrete deshaciéndome en miedo.-dije sonriendo.

Y mientras Boromir nos hechaba un discurso sobre la valentía, Faramir yo cambiamos una mirada cómplice. Es extraño, pero sentir que poseemos algo que Boromir no siempre nos ha unido. Yo creo que es porque Boromir siempre ha tenido mas que nosotros, y tenemos que soportar constantes criticas y comparaciones por parte de padre, pero sobre todo Faramir: comentarios como: "La audacia de Boromir en el combate es admirable" van específicamente en su contra. Yo me salvo un poco por ser mujer, y bastarda.

Tres días después mis hermanos partieron a cambiar la guardia de los montaraces de Ithilien, y a pasar revista a Hennet Annun. ¡Si hubieran sabido la que les esperaba!

Pero en medio de tanta tranquilidad ni siquiera Faramir sospechaba el formidable ataque que cayo sobre ellos a medio camino de regreso entre Hennet Annun y Osgiliath.

-Era la mas apacible noche de verano que te puedas imaginar-me contaba Boromir por la noche, una semana luego de su partida- y derepente nos cae encima un ejercito de malditos haradrim y rhunrim, con una gritería espantosa, sus flechas pasaban silbando sin tino, ¡Ja! Y no dudo que nosotros, a pesar de no ser mas que una compañía los hubiéramos derrotado, pero había alli una maldita presencia...

-Maldita en verdad-interrumpió Faramir-. Pues helaba la sangre y emanaba terror y maldad- termino estremeciéndose.

-Si, si hasta yo que me precio de ser el hombre mas valiente de Gondor sentí miedo... Muchos de los nuestros se acobardaban y perdían la disciplina, ¡pero nuestros enemigos! Aullaban presas del pánico, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Y que los espantaba tanto?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Era una especie de sombra, y parecía volar; pues cuando aumentaba el miedo parecía tapar la Luna. Damrod jura que era un jinete volador.-dijo serenamente Faramir, y no me atreví a reír.

-Pues yo no lo vi; estaba muy ocupado en combatir al enemigo: le hicimos pagar cada metro que retrocedimos.

-Aun asi fue una matanza -suspiro Faramir-. Cuando llegamos al puente no éramos mas que una docena. Resistimos media hora, perdiendo a tres. Si hubiéramos destruido el puente de inmediato, como te dije Boromir, esos hombres se hubieran salvado, quizá.

-¡Era nuestro ultimo puente! ¡Y estábamos guarnecidos! Al enemigo debieron llegarle refuerzos. No olvides que destruyendo el puente murieron los otros cinco.

-¡Cinco hombres muertos al derrumbar un puente!-exclame conmovida.

-Pues si- dijo Boromir-. Teníamos que lanzarle pedradas a los puntos mas débiles mientras el enemigo hacia llover flechas sobre nosotros. Oque, ¿querrias que se los regaláramos para que pasaran a combatirnos sin problemas?

-No...es solo que si mi cosa para hacer estallar hubiera estado lista...

-¡Esas son fantasías Ancalime!

¡Claro que no! ¡Juro que te lo demostrare!

-¡Calma!- dijo Faramir- Me paso algo muy extraño anoche en las hora que dormí antes del ataque: soñé que que el cielo se oscurecía en el este, mientras crecía un trueno, pero en el oeste se demoraba una luz pálida, de la que salía una voz remota y clara gritando:

"Busca la espada perdida

que esta en Imladris;

habra concilios mas fuertes

que los hechizos de Morgul.

Mostraran la señal

de que el destino esta cerca

el daño de Isildur despertara

y se presentara el Mediano."

-¿Porque no le contaste a padre?- pregunto Boromir estupefacto y Faramir se encogió de hombros.

-¿No comiste ninguna hierba rara Faramir?

-No, no era una alucinación, pero tampoco un sueño ordinario.

Habían pasado dos días desde al regreso de mis hermanos. Días que había pasado rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de averiguar el modo de que el violeta extracte de los residuos de los potes de la cocina ardiesen mas violentamente, para provocar explosiones que derrumbaran puentes evitando que soldados murieran haciéndolo. Sabia que era estupido pero no podía dejar de culparme por la muerte de aquellos cinco hombres, sobre todo después de que Mablung y Damrod me presentaron a sus viudas y huérfanos: a ellos les di todo el dinero que habia ganado en mi ultima trapacería.

Pero ahi me encontraba, en el quinto piso, frente a un mortero lleno del violeta combustible, con frasquitos de aire bueno, aire verde, y otros, razonando como podría hacerlo estallar. Me había puesto mi mascara de soldar, ya que los aires puros son muy irritantes. Pero no se me ocurría nada, solo tamborileaba los dedos.

Derrepente un ruido inesperado me hizo hacer un movimiento brusco. Oi cristales que se rompían antes del trueno ensordecedor, una luz blanquisima me enceguecía, senti un gran calor y golpe en todo el cuerpo, y que volaba por los aires: todo en un instante. Y luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos el rostro de Faramir estaba muy cerca del mío.

-¡Esta despierta! Ioreth, avisa a mi padre y hermano que ha despertado, ¡de prisa!

-Faramir...-sonreí- Me duele todo.

-¡Como no! Si cuando te recogimos pensamos que estabas muerta.

-Pues he visto una luz...

-La ha visto toda la ciudad. Estaba relatándole mi sueño a padre cuando oímos la explosión. Subió corriendo, y nosotros detrás. Cuando te vio ahi tirada y sangrando se puso pálido, creyó que te habías muerto, todos lo creímos. Se arrodillo a abrazarte y se le humedecieron los ojos, te tome el pulso y note que vivias, se lo dije y te trajo cargando a las Casas de Curación; los curadores te esperaban: detuvieron de inmediato la hemorragia que tenias.

-¿Hemorragia?

-Si, por la nariz y un poco en las orejas.

-Pero, la mascara...

-Estaba achicharrada a tu lado. Si no la hubieras tenido puesta...

-¿Porque estoy vendada como una mummia del lejano Harad?- pregunte sorprendida por lo que veia.

-Tienes quemaduras ligeras en brazos y piernas. Los curadores dicen que hiciste esto-cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y se enrosco adelante-cuando sentiste la explosión. Y tienes un tremendo golpe en la espalda, donde chocaste contra la pared: si no hubieras hechado la cabeza adelante te habrías desnucado. Te hallamos reclinada contra la pared, cerca de una ventana. Es un milagro que estes viva: La explosión fue terrible; el quinto piso esta destruido.

-¡Destruido!-salte dolorosamente-¡Pero si ahi tengo todos mis aires y aguas y tierras! ¡Y mis matraces y morteros, las basculas...

-Tenias. No hay cosa que supere el palmo de altura entre esas ruinas.

-¡Ruinas, mi laboratorio en ruinas! ¡Au!

-¡Ancalime!-grito Boromir en el umbral, hechando a correr hacia mi-¡Estas bien!-acerco su mano a mi cabeza, cerré los ojos en espera del habitual coscorrón pero sentí sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla-¡Estas bien hermanita!

-¡Hija!- padre aparto a Boromir y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que me rompía, ¡Y me beso!-¡Hija desobediente!-dijo, retomando su habitual carácter- ¡Como has podido hacer estallar el quinto piso!

-¡Cierto! ¿Como lo hize? Eso debería hacer estallar un puente...

-¡Silencio! Deja de decir incoherencias.

-Ha de estar tonta por el golpe padre. -opino Boromir.

-¡Pudiste haberte matado!-exclamo padre, ignorando a Boromir- ¿Te das cuanta? ¡Hiciste estallar el quinto piso! ¡La Torre Banca pudo derrumbarse, o incendiarse! ¡O al menos los pisos superiores! ¡Podrías estar muerta!-grito.

-Calma padre; esta viva y solo el quinto piso ha sufrido daños-dijo Faramir-. Recuerda que hay mas enfermos en esta casa. Y no lo ha hecho a propósito.

-¡No!-exclame. No, un ruido me sobresalto... y supongo que se me resbalo y el potasio... ¡SIII!

-¡Oh Eru! ¡Porque me diste esta hija loca que es un peligro para si misma! ¡Dolor de mis últimos días! Escúchame bien Ancalime: no volverás a preparar tus menjunjes...

-¡No padre! ¡Son mi vida!

-¡Casi te matas! Eres muy inexperta Ancalime: cuando Telperien murió apenas habías terminado tu instrucción básica como alquimista, te faltaba mucho para que pudieras hacer tus propios intentos de encontrar la piedra filosofal...

-¡Yo no busco eso! ¡Yo busco aplicaciones prácticas de la ciencia alquímica!

-¿Y poner en riesgo tu vida es una de ellas?

-No, pero una poción que haga estallar si.

-¡Pero que tonterías dices!

-No son tonterías padre, imagina lo bien que nos iría si esa explosión se repitiera en filas enemigas.

Padre me miro asombrado.

-Podríamos usarla para derrumbar puentes, abrir caminos, causar estragos... Levaba tiempo buscándola formula, y hoy la he encontrado

-La encontraste antier: hoy es dieciséis de junio. -aclaro Faramir.

-¡Vaya!-dije y seguí- Piensa padre: todo lo que podríamos hacer con esta formula explosiva. ¡Con cantidades pequeñísimas de destilado haríamos tanto! Y podemos dosificarlo. No puedes suspender los estudios ahora.- suplique.

Padre lo pensó unos instantes que se me hicieron eternos.

-¿Realmente has encontrado la formula?

-¡SI! Es una parte de aire verde, tres de aire bueno y una de "potasio".- dije con tanta convicción que yo misma casi me lo creí.

-De acuerdo-acepto padre-. Pero tendrás colaboradores-bufe- los tendrás para que hagan el trabajo peligroso. Tu podrás escogerlos. Y otra explosión como esta en palacio y la alquimia puede despedirse de Minas Tirith. Mis asuntos me reclaman.- dijo, y salio a paso vivo.

-¡Caray huesitos! Te tomare en serio la próxima vez que me jures algo, solo no te mates en el intento- dijo Boromir acariciándome la cabeza-. ¿Adivina que? Tuve el mismo sueño que Faramir anoche.

-¿El de la voz en Imladris?

-Si, se me ha repetido todas las noches: creo que es un llamado del destino, y se lo dije a padre. El Consejo de los Sabios me escuchara en una hora.

-A mi también, por algo tuve ese sueño.

-Quizá solo para que padre lo tomara en serio. Yo fui quien 1° tuvo el sueño, y lo he tenido mas de una vez.-Faramir hablaba muy serio- Debo ser yo quien vaya a Imladris.

-¿Y tu porque? -respondió Boromir molesto- Yo soy el primogénito.

-Lo se.-respondió Faramir molesto también- Pero por eso mismo debería ir yo: así Gondor no arriesgaría a su próximo Senescal.

-Pues si, pero para esta empresa se necesita audacia, ¡y yo soy mas audaz que tu!

-Quizá, ¡pero yo soy mas sabio que tu!

-¡Príncipes, por favor! Hay enfermos graves en esta casa.- dijo Ioreth, la cuidadora.

-De acuerdo. Los sabios decidirán.-exclamo Boromir con indiferencia y salio.

-TIENEN que darte la razón Faramir- le dije apoyándolo- . Estas en lo correcto y ellos lo saben.

-Si, pero el consejo es precedido por padre. -me respondió con pesar, yéndose también.

-Muy bien jovencita: es hora de aplicarte las curaciones, y ya que estas despierta puedes colaborar- dijo Ioreth, la cuidadora que siempre me ha atendido- . Levanta el brazo derecho - me pidió para desvendármelo, revelándolo despellejado y lleno de cortaditas.

-¡Oh no!

-¡Oh si! Eso es lo que pasa cuando se juega con cosas peligrosas. Y asi tienes toda la parte frontal del cuerpo. -seguí desvendándome.

-¿Pero se va a componer verdad?- pregunte angustiada.

-¡Ya lo creo! Si yo misma te pongo todos los dias las mejores pomadas de la Casa: hechas con hierbas selectas de mi Lossarnach. Y te curo el mayoral en persona, por supuesto.-comenzó a lavarme- No tienen tanta suerte los once transeúntes a los que les cayeron trozos de vidrio de las ventanas: a un pobrecillo le atravesó el brazo de lado a lado.

-¡Oh! Pero, ¿esta bien?

-Bien vendado, pero ese fue el mas malherido.-me lavo el pecho y grite de dolor-. Calla jovencita, eso no duele nada: dolor cuando el mayoral te desprendió el vestido con todo y piel.

Enrojecí mucho, y no volví a gritar, ni a hablar, solo asentía o negaba al sermón de la viejecita sobre la irresponsabilidad de los jóvenes. Y me entere de que tendria que pasar una semana mas ahi. Después de ver mi estado ni proteste. Y hubiera pasado el resto del dia viendo volar la mosca si Beregond no hubiera llegado al anochecer.

-Vaya jovencita, me hubieras dicho que ibas a recibir visitas- me dijo Ioreth hechandome jugo de limon en el pelo en un vano intento por peinarme-, te hubiera puesto presentable para el caballero.

Beregond iba entrando e Ioreth se retiro guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Crees que deba decirle que eres casado?

-Como quieras princesa, pero di al mayoral que deseas recibir visitas. Venia con Mablung y Damrod y solo me dejo pasar a mi por que dije que traia un mensaje de tu padre.

-¿Ah si? ¡Cual?

-Ninguno-rió-. Nadie lo ha visto desde la Junta con los Sabios. Yo vigilaba la puerta.

-¡Dime que paso!

-Pues tus hermanos expusieron su caso; el señor Faramir se lucio de veras, y los sabios estaban a medio deliberar a su favor, si mis oídos no me engañaban, cuando el señor Boromir se acerco a cuchichear con su padre, que puso cara de fastidio, interrumpió la sesión y en pocas palabras dijo que aquel era mayormente un asunto familiar que el como padre (y senescal) podía solucionar. Y decidió que Boromir iria a Imladris. Mi señor Faramir salio muy serio y nadie lo ha visto. En cuanto a Boromir esta organizando su viaje.-concluyo Beregond algo molesto.

"¡Pobre Faramir!-pensé-¡Boromir le quita hasta sus sueños! Literalmente."

-Que injusto-suspire.

-Siii... ¿Que te paso?- le conté que había encontrado una formula explosiva secreta (tanto que ni yo me la se) y que se me había ido de las manos.- Vaya, ahora veo de donde sacaron tu nuevo apodo: potasia.

-¡Potasia!-rei- Bueno es mejor que la loca o la bastarda...

-No tienen porque llamarte así- Beregond estaba molesto- . Eres la princesa.

-No viejo: soy la alquimista.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: ¡si, doble chapter!!! Bueno, si les gusta la historia y quieren adelantar va mas adelantada en una web que se llama , si mal no recuerdo, pero la tuve que abandonar ahí porque la bendita pagina jamás se me carga… ¿seran cosas del antivirus? Tengo el Avast, ¿a alguien mas le pasa?

¡Nos leemos!

5° "ADIOS"

Al día siguiente Ioreth me saco en una silla con ruedas a pasear por el jardín, hasta que le hablaron sus comadres y me dejo tomando el sol.... una hora. Empecé a gritar por ayuda y fue Boromir quien me encontró.

-¡Con razón no te hallaba huesitos! ¡Te están calcinando!-dijo empujándome.

-Eres un vil Boromir. Era el sueño de Faramir, su llamado al destino, no el tuyo.

-Cállate o dejo que te ases.

-Déjame: los curadores dicen que es bueno para que se me regenere la piel. Y no me callare: le hiciste algo muy malo a Faramir, no se como puedes estar tan campante preparando tu mugroso viaje.

-Mira niña: yo soy el que Tiene mas experiencia en viajes largos. ¿Alguien siquiera sabe donde queda Imladris?

-Lejos al norte, y preguntando se llega hasta el fin del mundo.

-No cualquiera, y si el asunto era el destino de Gondor, ¿quien mejor que su Senescal para ir?

-Um, déjame pensarlo. ¡Lo tengo! Aquel a quien el destino mismo había llamado.

-Faramir es muy pequeño.

-¡Solo es cuatro años menor que tu! Era su viaje. El habría ido y venido sin problema pero tu estas en peligro.- me asombro oírme decir esas palabras, pero sabia que eran ciertas.

-Suenas como padre.- dijo Boromir apesadumbrado.

-¿El te dijo eso?

-Algo así, dice que tiene un mal presentimiento, que Faramir era el elegido.

-¡Y aun así te manda a ti!?- ¡no podía creerlo!

-Si, es que… - estaba nervioso- es una gran aventura, ya sabes, y padre es viejo y dentro de poco yo seré senescal y... tendré que quedarme aquí. No todos podemos elegir nuestra vida Ancalime. Tu y Faramir son libres y...

Increíble: ¡Boromir deseaba algo que nosotros teníamos!

-Desheredados.- Boromir me miro algo triste- Hay muchos modos de ver la misma cosa. Yo nunca hubiera imaginado que te sentías así... Tu eres el favorito de papa, la historia recordara tu nombre "Boromir II, 25° Senescal de Gondor"... y si realmente no te gusta, ¡Manda todo al diablo! Abdica en favor de Faramir.

-Y si el no quiere en el tuyo. -dijo con amargura-. No Ancalime, es mi deber y lo haré, solo quiero divertirme un poco antes de...

-¿Y no se te ocurrio ir a la playa, organizar una fiesta?-pregunte exasperada.

-No es lo mismo...

-Vale: es tu conciencia, no la mía. Pero te juro que tengo un presentimiento.

Boromir me llevo a la sombra y se sento a mi lado, en silencio, por un rato. Parecía melancólico.

-Oh, vamos, deja esa cara a Minya de Lossaenach.

-¿Esa que tiene?-dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Esta enamorada de ti.

-Vaya - dijo riendo- Mal por ella. A padre le gustaría que me casara con la prima Lothiriel, o con la princesa rohirim.

-A ti no te impondrán una esposa, lo sabes.

-Vale... ¿Y Eithiel de Pinnath Gelin?- pregunto azorado.

-No lo se, pero nunca ha comprado tus pertenencias.

-¡No son mías!

-¡Te gusta! Quédate, te la consigo, aunque perderé mucho dinero ahora que mas lo necesito: planeaba vender citas contigo, eres el soltero mas cotizado de Gondor. ¿Que dices?-Boromir reía.

-No puedo hecharme atrás... Pero si puedes, háblale bien de mi a ella, a Eithiel. ¿Si?

Aquella noche Faramir me visito, estaba triste y casi no hablamos, pero me confío que ya no estaba molesto con Boromir, sino preocupado. Mi hermano es increíblemente bueno, en su lugar yo me habría adelantado a Imladris.

Y dos días después, el diecinueve de junio, a la hora tercia después de la salida del sol Boromir partio. Se despidió de mi en la cámara de padre: debió abrazarme como tres minutos, luego me dijo que me amaba y adiós. Me quede helada. El nunca decía adiós. Luego me beso y me entrego una gran bolsa repleta de caramelos.

Un silencio sepulcral se mantuvo entre padre, Faramir y yo, viéndolo partir desde el patio del manantial.

Mientras lo veía galopar por el Pellenor sentí y una horrenda cosa en el alma, Faramir me dijo después que aquello era un presentimiento. Me alegre de que la sangre elfica no corriera por mis venas vía Findullas como a el, ya que eso solo empeora (mejor dicho mejora) el presentimiento. Me quede ahí viéndolo partir hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, entonces pedí a los guardias que me llevasen a las casas de curación.

Por la tarde Ioreth considero que ya podía desvendarme la manos; me dio igual, estaba tan apática que incluso la deje peinarme.

Volvieron a llevarme a la cámara de mi padre, y la cena fue tan animada como un velorio, creo que padre ni siquiera nos habría hablado si no hubiera tenido cosas importantes que decirnos.

-Faramir, durante la ausencia de Boromir le suplirás en sus deberes. Puedes hacerte llamar Alto Guardia de la Torre si lo deseas. - dijo padre, con una voz desprovista de emoción.- Ya sabes cuales son, pero de todos modos te he preparado una lista.

-Si padre.

-Ancalime, las reparaciones demoraran una semana mas; los cristales no han podido estar para antes. Puedes regresar a tus aposentos en cuanto te den de alta, la escalera no sufrió daños. Ayer he mandado un edicto convocando a todos los alquimistas del reino, calculo que empezaran a llegar en dos semanas. Tu elegirás a seis colaboradores, tendrán el titulo de ayudantes y vivirán en una casa que les he designado. Hasta que este listo tu equipo nada de experimentos... Y en cuanto al material, ya lo repondré poco a poco, que es difícil de elaborar y costoso.

-Si padre.- ¡y las sustancias! tan solo el proceso para obtener cobalto dura tres meses.

Me sumí en sombríos pensamientos sobre cuanto tiempo tardaría en reponer todas mis sustancias y cual seria la formula explosiva. Por que di con ella por accidente, y no supe ni que mezcle. Y la siguiente explosión no seria tan grande: en el laboratorio la explosión de potasio rompió todos los otros frascos y todo se mezclo con todo produciendo el gran ¡PUM!. Y si padre descubría que le estaba mintiendo, no quería ni imaginarme su reacción.

Faramir me llevo a las Casas, no podía ni caminar.

-Anda, admite que me traes solo para librarte de la alegre compañía de padre.

-En parte si-rió-Pero quería decirte que mañana salgo a Emyn Arnen para entrenar la nueva compañía de Montaraces del Norte de Ithilien.

-Vale,-respondí con amargura- sin hermanos y sin trabajo: mi vida será mas excitante que un crucero por el Anduin.

-Ya tienes tu formula...

-No tengo nada..., ni la menor idea de cual sea...

-Eso es malo.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Cuando regresas?

-En un mes, más o menos.

-Y ¿quien se queda al mando de los montaraces?

-Anborn.

-¡Pero si Mablung y Damrod también son tenientes! -dije, abogando por mis amigos.

-Si, y los mas grandes sinvergüenzas del ejercito. No es que no los aprecie, son de los mejores soldados, pero Anborn es un jefe más confiable, sobre todo para temporadas de paz.

-Tienes razón, como siempre. ¿Entonces ellos se quedaran?

-Si- sonreí de oreja a oreja: con ese par la diversión estaba garantizada-Pero espero que emplees tu tiempo para encontrar esa formula... y no descuides a padre.

-Seré como su sombra.- prometí.


End file.
